In modern telecommunication devices, reducing power drain is of prime importance. This is especially true for portable devices powered by battery. Reducing power drain increases battery life. This increases user convenience and the usefulness of the telecommunication device.
Accordingly, a variety of techniques have been developed to reduce power drain in such telecommunication devices. One known technique is to enter a low power mode by powering down selected portions of the communication device. The selected portions can be powered up again periodically or when needed. When the selected portions become active, they can remain active and powered up while needed. When active communication begins, some or all of the device exits the low power mode.
A communication device needs to be ready to initiate communication when required, even when the communication is initiated remotely. However, to begin receiving transmissions, the communication device needs to power up or keep powered up certain components such as a receiver, demodulator, clock generator, etc. To get the lowest power drain, as much of this circuitry as possible should be powered down.
However, when powering up again, the powering up process must be done very quickly. This is necessary to ensure that no communications intended for the communication device are missed. In some cases, a system specification even determines the maximum time permitted to receive and respond to a received communication.
Further improvements to such systems and methods will continue to make them attractive options to businesses and consumers.